In conventional in-cell touch display technologies, the scan-driving process during display and the scan-driving process during touch detection need to be separated in order not to interfere with normal display and normal touch control.
During the process of gate scanning, there is typically a touch detection process between scanning of every two adjacent gate lines. In the touch detection process as shown in FIG. 1, a high level needs to be maintained at the node PU of the shift register unit to which the gate scanning circuit at the moment shifts. This allows the output of a corresponding gate scanning signal after the touch detection process.
Herein the node PU is configured to control the output of scanning signals. The control terminal of the output module in a corresponding shift register is coupled to the node PU and is configured to output a scanning signal upon a high level at the node PU.
Because the touch detection process typically takes a relatively long time, electrical leakage is prone to occur at the node PU, thereby causing the gate scanning signals unable to be normally output after the touch detection process.